


Concussion

by Yubell22



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Amnesia, Hockey, M/M, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubell22/pseuds/Yubell22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent takes a hard hit he can barely remember, so a wonderful stranger helps him figure it all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fic based on "Person 1 gets amnesia and forgets everything about Person 2.".
> 
> Come check out my tumblr at ittsybittsybunny!!! Ask for your own fics :)

Head injuries are never a joke, no matter if you’ve fallen off a ladder, or been checked into the boards at just the right angle. So, at the moment Kent felt his consciousness fail him during a game, he knew he was screwed. 

He had woken up several times since then, he knew because of the lights floating in his memory. However, this was the first time her had stayed awake long enough to register his location. The stiff sheets and gown around him, coupled with the sterile smell were the first things to alert him of his hospitalization. It didn’t surprise him though; he took hits all the time.

The problem was that he couldn’t exactly remember what hit had landed him here. It wasn’t the game against Montreal, he was sure of that, but for some reason he couldn’t really focus on what had happened.

As he sat up slightly to look around the room and try to gauge his bearings, a sudden bought of dizziness and nausea passed through him. 

“Uhhnn…” he groaned out as he tried to settle back in the sheets. It was definitely a head injury, of that he was 100% sure.

Apparently his noises had roused someone who was sleeping at his bedside; however, from the angle he was sleeping he couldn’t tell who it was. He made an attempt to move his head again to see the person, but all movement at this point was making him feel like vomiting.

“Can you dim the lights,” he questioned from his place on the bed, “it’s too bright.” He slurred a little as he spoke to the stranger.

“Yeah,” the voice disembodied voice at his bedside supplied, “I get lights and doctor, just wait.”

“Kay,” Kent groaned back. 

He still couldn’t place the voice, and it was even harder now as his scrambled mind tried to place the accent. Ilya Arkov, his defenseman, kind of sounded like that, so he assumed the person was Russian, but it definitely wasn’t Ilya. Honestly, he couldn’t think of anybody who would actually be there with him right now.

His team was great, but he didn’t think any of them would sleep by his bedside. They would definitely be by to visit, but sleeping there would be unusual. Then again, concussions usually required constant vigilance, so maybe they were on shifts. But still, the only Russian was Ilya, and Carebear’s nickname has been earned solely on the quality of his voice.

The Russian gentleman was large, but he was always very calm and gentle, especially around children. So, Carebear had fit, though he wasn’t sure who exactly had placed the nickname on the man. Kent paused for a moment to think about his situation; at least he could obviously remember some things.

While he continued to ponder his predicament, the voice, who had dimmed the lights before rushing out to find the doctor, returned. This time, the voice was accompanied by a slightly softer American one. 

“Hello Kent,” he heard the man he assumed to be the doctor say, “I’m Dr. Corbin, and I just need to ask you a few questions.”

“Okay.”

“Can you tell me your full name, birthdate, and your mother’s name?”

“Yeah… My name is Kent Victor Parson, I was born July 4, 1990, and my mom’s name is Karen.”

“Alright, well your basic memory seems to be intact, but we will have to run some more intensive test as you start feeling well enough to sit up. Can you tell me what you’re feeling right now?”

“Mostly dizzy, the lights are really bright, and I really want to vomit, so there’s that.”

“Hah, even sick you are trying to be funny Kenny,” the voice added after he finished speaking with the doctor. 

“Well, you know, I try.” 

The stranger laughed again before changing to a much more careful tone as the doctor left the room. “I was so worried Kenny. I saw game on TV at hotel and thought worst. You couldn’t skate off ice. It looked very bad.”

“What happened, I don’t really remember.”

“You were playing Flyers, and when you went to take shot, defenseman came behind and pushed you into boards. It was bad hit. Went head first and didn’t get up.”

“Did we win?”

“Yeah, team had your back. Won for you.”

“Good, I hate the Flyers.”

The two men settled for a moment. 

“By the way, I’m sorry for not asking this sooner, but who are you exactly?”

From the corner of his eye, he could see the other man stiffen. He immediately pulled close to Kent and for the first time could really see him. The Russian was tall, gangly, and handsome with his dark hair and eyes. A perfect specimen of man and hockey player as far as Kent was concerned.

“You not remember me Kenny?” The man’s eyes drooped as he spoke. A slight sheen came over them as he continued talking. “Is me Kenny; Alexei, Tater, your Lyosha.”

“My what?”

“Lyosha, is Russian nickname for Alexei. Is what you call me. I’m your husband Kent. We been married over a year.”

“You’re fucking kidding me right,” Kent questioned as a new bought of nausea overcame him. “Shit.”

“You all right Kotyenok?” 

“Yeah, just surprised and confused and really sick. So, actually no, I’m not really okay. Are you sure we’re married?”

Alexei took his hand then, and pulled it up to his face. In Alexei’s grasp he could see a ring on the larger man’s finger, and a matching one on his own hand.

“Wow, how did I end up with you?”

“I ask myself same question many times. I think I’m very lucky. You are great husband, and great hockey player. Sometimes think too good for me.”

Kent laughed and clutched his stomach in pain at the movement. 

“There’s is no way you’re stuck with me, handsome and kind people like you don’t settle for hot messes. You’re the one who is too good to be true Lyosha. You must put up with a lot of shit.”

“Sometimes, but you worth it.”

“Well, if we’re married, you should kiss me. I think we both deserve it after all of this, plus I jut think you’re cute and I am also highly medicated right now. So, you know, no inhibitions about kissing.”

“You always want kisses.”

“I’m sure that’s why you love me.”

“Might be part of it,” Alexei finished with a smile as he leaned down to kiss his husband.

They would figure this out; they always did in the end with all of the craziness they had been through together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)!  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos.


End file.
